Pudding Story on Fire!
by mcgooen
Summary: So we're all well aware of Travis Willingham's infamous "Pudding Story", right? Well, how would such a situation pan-out if, oh let's say, it was Roy Mustang instead? -One Shot-


**Pudding Story on Fire!**

So we're all well aware of Travis Willingham's infamous "Pudding Story", right?:) Well, how would such a situation pan-out if, oh let's say, it was Roy Mustang instead??–One Shot–

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or the gorgeous Travis Willingham (*sob* I wish -__-;)

* * *

A small token of light illuminated the kitchen as Roy Mustang vigorously rummaged through his refrigerator. It was quite dark throughout his apartment, save for the television —which really didn't give off much light—and of course, the opened fridge. Onyx eyes remained glued to the tv screen as he blindly searched for a satisfying snack.

He was really grateful to have finally gotten a night off. Free was he of any paperwork, patrolling, or really anything that required any real amount of effort. He could finally relax, even if only for a small intermission.

So, he had called up Ed and invited him over for some movie entertainment; because quite frankly, he had gotten bored and lonely quicker than he would of guessed. It had taken a lot of convincing, but Edward had finally agreed to come over.

Eyes still straying to the television, something in the fridge suddenly caught Roy's peripheral attention. Sitting nonchalantly on the top shelf was a pack of chocolate, jell-O, pudding snacks.

_Perfect!_

Excitedly, he grabbed one of the pudding snacks and shut the refrigerator door. The kitchen was immediately shrouded in darkness. Due to the lack of light, Roy examined his pudding snack relying on night-vision alone. It looked a little different, but his growling stomach shrugged it off easily.

In an eager rush, he managed to find a spoon, scoop out a good portion, and thrust it into his mouth.

He chewed. Once. Twice. Then he paused.

Something was off. The pudding tasted somewhat. . . rougher than it should? Maybe even. . . crunchy??

"What the f–?"

Instantaneously, Roy flipped on the kitchen light switch to better scrutinize the suspicious pudding snack. His face blanched as he stared at the chocolate treat, which happened to be pure, solid, green across the top. . .

"**O-OMG I PUT A FRICKIN' LAWN IN MY MOUTH!?!!!**"

As Ed waited not-so-patiently in the other room, a sudden outburst of profanities and other colorful exclamations made him literally jump off the couch.

Edward bolted into the kitchen, only to come to a stop as he absorbed the scene before him.

Roy was hopping up and down on one foot while frantically waving his hands to his tongue, as if to deprive a taste from his mouth. His eyes were screwed shut and he continued to wail incoherently throughout his paroxysm of repulsion.

That was when Ed's eyes inevitably spotted the assassin pudding snack, green texture and all, sitting non-offensively on the kitchen counter.

"IT WAS IN MY MOUTH! MY MOUTH!!" cried Mustang as he obsessively spat in the sink.

Ed felt the corners of his mouth threaten to pull up into a smirk.

"Oh c'mon Colonel Spaz," said Ed, his smirk now fully pronounced. "S' not so bad! It's just _mold_."

At this, Mustang's knees seemed to give out as he crumpled over the sink. Ed watched, amused, as the man's state of mind became more and more traumatically severed. He knew that Roy would be forever plagued by this incident.

For the rest of the night, Mustang insisted on inspecting every single pudding snack in order to exterminate the ones of murderous intent. Ed complied, although he knew for a fact that the other pudding snacks were absolutely fine. After all, he'd only sabotaged the one. Ed's ever-present smirk pressed wider, and he even let out a low, evil chuckle.

Tormenting the Colonel was something, that to Ed, would never get old. . .

As for Mustang, he never again trusted any product labeled "Sealed For Your Own Protection", and developed a weird habit of setting any pudding snack he saw on fire.

The End. :)

______________________________________________________________________________

**Annnnd.. there you have it! My very first ever fanfiction!! ****Muahahahahahaa [insert evil laugh]**

**Aw, this was fun though :)**

**For those of you who don't know who the heck Travis Willingham is, he is the voice of none other than Roy Mustang in the FMA English dub.**

**I recommend to those of you who have yet to hear Travis personally share his pudding story to look it up on Youtube... Uh huh, that's right. YOU! **

**Travis. Is. Hilarious. And after hearing this tale, I've always suspected Vic or someone from the Risembool Rangers to be the true culprit! ;) Hmm.... *shifty eyes***

**Thus the birth of this fanfic! *trumpets***

**Please ignore that Roy is a bit OOC.. it was just to make the story work!! ;)**

**Anyway I hope you all enjoy! :)**

**P.S. Reviews make people happy!! :DD**


End file.
